The Avatar and the Heiress
by Prosper Jade
Summary: Korrasami Korra/Asami drabbles and oneshots. I'll be taking prompts in reviews and on my tumblr, so keep them coming! Rating may change.
1. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own any rights to "The Legend of Korra."

Korrasami tsunami, baby!

Prompt: Korra/Asami, anything. -Anonymous

_Jealousy_

Her eyes were as green as Korra's envy.

The headstrong Avatar was a skeptic on love, especially at first sight. However, she certainly believed in attraction, and this was her only explanation as to why she bristled in jealousy when she saw this new girl draped over Mako like a wet blanket.

What was her name? Oh, _Asami. _Miss Asami _Sato._

Despite herself, Korra found her eyes wander to the raven-haired girl, trailing down her glossy tresses, taking in the sway of her hips, the swell of her-

Korra flushed suddenly, swallowing these foreign thoughts. She awkwardly cleared her throat, she found a place on the floor to stare at instead. After a moment, she dared to look up again, finding Asami's eyes trained on her. Sapphire clashed with emerald as their gazes locked. Korra bit her lip as Asami's curled into an intrigued smirk.

A pang of realization hit Korra as she felt her face grow increasingly hotter, unable to tear her eyes away.

Yes, she was jealous.

But the Avatar was jealous of _Mako._


	2. Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Korra gives Asami a tour behind the scenes of the pro-bending matches. Bonus points if Bolin gives Korra some advice beforehand about similar tours he's led. ;)

Anon, I will take your Bolin advice, and raise you one-sided Borra.

_Happiness_

Bolin jumped when the door to the locker room slammed. Hastily wrapping a towel around his waist, he found himself being shaken violently by a rather distraught Korra.

"Kor-ra, wha-at a-are y-you do-ing?" Bolin managed between the bobs of his head.

"Asami wants me to take her on a tour of this place!" Korra blathered frantically, unabashed by her friend's half-naked state. She released her grip on the victimized Bolin, only to clutch at her hair, her face contorted in a worried grimace.

"What do I do?" She groaned, turning a desperate eye back to the earthbender.

Bolin smirked slightly, his eyes downcast.

_Ah, _he thought, _so that's how it is._

But his charming smile shone through. He winked coyly at the Avatar, who had become a valued member of the Fire Ferrets.

"What you have to do," Bolin said firmly, "is turn on the charm, of course." he flexed his muscles in a demonstration.

Korra, however, appeared unconvinced.

Bolin chuckled. "I'm kidding, Korra," he coughed, "sort of." he added under his breath.

Bolin gave Korra a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Just be yourself, show her the ropes." Bolin advised, offering his friend a smile, one which she gladly returned.

"Thank you, Bolin." Korra gave him a light peck on the cheek before leaving to find Asami.

Bolin watched her go, his mask slipping slightly.

Thenext morning found the fabulous bending brothers practicing for another match. Suddenly, a breathless Korra burst into the gym. The flush of her face and disarray of her hair told the story, a placid smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Bolin shook his head, aiming several earth discs at a net as Mako chastised Korra for her tardiness. Asami strolled in minutes later with a smug grin on her face. A barely detectable glance between her and Korra spoke volumes, confirming Bolin's suspicions.

The earthbender heaved a sigh.

_As long as she's happy._


	3. Nagacycle

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

Prompt: korra/asami, naga loves asami, but she doesn't really know what to do with a big, slobbery, hairy polar bear-dog

_Nagacycle_

Asami was less than comfortable on the back of the polar bear-dog. She figured she was spoiled, riding around on her satocycle. She had gotten used to metal and machine that the mere thought of riding something that breathed and had fur didn't present itself as her cup of tea.

However, it was a lovely excuse to wind her arms tighter around the waist of one Avatar, whom Asami would trust with her life.

Asami rested her head on Korra's toned back, and decided with a smile that she wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Hotpants

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.

Prompt: Korra or Asami first realizing they have the hots for each other. (Okay it wasn't worded exactly like that, but I forgot what the actual one was. Bite me.)

I just want to take a moment to thank Katrina (fangirlingforeverz) for being so kind to me. Send this flawless woman the love she deserves.

This is my salute to you, oh great commander of smut. -bows-

_Hotpants_

_If happy ever after did exist,  
I would still be holdin' you like this.  
All those fairytales are full of shit,  
One more fuckin' love song,  
I'll be sick.  
- 'Payphone', Maroon 5_

Come Hell or high water, Asami Sato swore she would never miss a single pro-bending match.

Lately, however, they had proven to be less than enjoyable. Asami noticed with a sickening feeling that the Avatar had taken to giving her the cold shoulder when she was around. Their eyes would meet for a split second before Korra hastily looked away, sending a pang of sadness through Asami as painful as a physical blow. The Sato heiress was used to being regarded with disdain. Her father had taught her that this was jealousy caused by their wealth and social status, so Asami never dwelled on it.

Then why did it hurt so much now? Why did this one person have so much power over her, that just a glance cold leave her so powerless?

Sleep became a stranger to Asami as this thought continued to weigh on her mind. She became far too familiar with the pattern of her ceiling as her eyes refused to remain shut, the morning dawn creeping into her bedroom through her window.

Suddenly, Asami sat upright, a thought striking her like a bolt of lightning.

She had fallen for Korra, hard.

Asami scrambled to get out of bed, nearly falling before she realized her covers were still wound around her legs.

_Smooth, Sato, _the raven-haired girl mentally berated herself, _Real smooth._

By the time Asami reached the gym, the practice session for the Fire Ferrets had long since ended. She unceremoniously burst through the door.

"Where's Korra?" she demanded breathlessly of a bewildered Bolin, who pointed in the direction of the Avatar's dressing room.

Asami worried her lower lip as she opened the door, cautiously peeking inside.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Asami jumped at the voice. Her wide eyes landed on Korra. Asami realized with a furious blush that the Avatar was still wet from her shower, clad solely in a towel. Asami gaped dumbly, struggling to find her voice as her mind drew a sudden blank.

Korra arched an eyebrow, then turned on her heel. "Goodbye, Asami." she threw the curt farewell over her shoulder.

"I love you."

It was quiet, barely a whisper. Asami herself hadn't realized she uttered it until it was too late. She clapped a hand over her mouth, clenching her eyes shut as tears spilled onto her face.

The caress was as soft as the confession. Asami felt a pair of lips on her skin, kissing away her tears.

"Say it again." Korra said huskily, her hot breath washing over Asami's ear.

The heiress shivered slightly, happy to oblige. "I love you, Korra." she said, louder this time.

Korra smiled, placing a kiss on Asami's painted lips.

"I love you, too."


	5. Mirror Image

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own Kida and Giselle.

Prompt: Will you write something with your LOK ocs?

Here you have it! Meet Kida and Giselle!

_Mirror Image_

Kida ran down the streets of Republic City, clutching a loaf of bread to her chest and her sister's wrist in her hand.

"_Thieves!" _

Shrieks followed the tattered children as they jostled through the crowds, their faces streaked with dirt. People recoiled, as though burned, should they come in contact with the pair of vagabonds. As though their filth was contagious.

"_Run_, Giselle!" Kida cried over her shoulder to her sister, who was slowing them down.

Suddenly, Kida ran into a rather stocky obstacle, throwing her and Giselle to the ground. Kida muttered a string of curses as she rubbed her head, her arm still draped around her meal.

"I don't think that's appropriate talk for some as young as you, miss." chuckled a warm voice, lifting a protesting Kida to her feet.

Kida's sharp retort was cut off by the advancing police. Much to Kida's chagrin, Giselle was already cowering behind the figure they had collided with. Kida turned to face the advancing authorities, but the young man simply pushed her beside her sister. Kida and Giselle shared a glance as he approached the policemen.

"I know _you._" came the gruff voice of the police chief. "You're Bolin, from the Fire Ferrets."

Bolin beamed, passing a hand through his dark locks. "The one and only!"

The police chief looked passed Bolin to the light-haired children behind him. "Are these two ragamuffins with you?" he asked, regarding the pair with disdain.

"We are not-"

Bolin cut Kida off. "Yes." he said quickly. "They are."

The police chief nodded slowly, unconvinced. "You know, they did _steal_ that loaf of bread there." he gestured to said prize with an inclination of his head.

Bolin worried his lip, scouring his pockets for yuans.

"Do you take I-owe-yous?" the earth bender asked sheepishly.

The answer he expected was the one he got.

-0-

Mako was not happy.

He sat on a bench in the gym, the set of weights near his feet long forgotten. This was due to the feminine giggles and whispers coming from Korra's dressing room. Korra and Asami were at it again, drawing Korra's focus far away from the upcoming pro-bending match.

"Where it should be." Mako muttered bitterly.

"_Let go of me!"_

A shrill voice made Mako jump, his toe hitting the weight on the floor. He cursed loudly, clutching his wounded appendage. Bolin appeared at the entrance of the gym, looking rather exhausted. He was accompanied by two little blonde girls. One clutched his hand, gaze trained on the floor. He'd thrown the other over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She beat against his back, demanding to be released.

"Bolin," Mako warned, "What did I tell you about _fangirls?"_

"They're a bit young for you, don't you think, Bo?"

The sudden sound of Korra's voice caused Mako to stub another toe. Asami laughed, leaning her head on the Avatar's shoulder, their arms linked and fingers entwined.

Bolin rolled his eyes, setting Kida on the ground. "I found them on the streets, Mako." Bolin said softly lifting his sad eyes to his brother's.

Mako sighed, babysitting wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

Korra knelt down to the children's eye level, offering a warm smile, "What are your names?" she asked, brushing dust from Kida's face.

Kida slapped her hand away, "I'm Kida. This is my sister, Giselle." she gestured to Giselle, who only clung tighter to Bolin.

"She can't speak for herself?" Mako inquired.

"No." Kida shot him a scathing glare. "She's mute."

Mako knew that look. It was one that had been robbed of all traces of hope, even in a life so young and innocent. It was the expression of someone who had seen far beyond their years.

Mako felt a pang of dread shoot through him.

He couldn't help it. When he looked at Kida, he saw himself.

-0-

If y'all like Kida and Giselle, feel free to include them in the prompts you send me! They're twins of about 12.


	6. Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Prompt: Korra lends Asami her fur coat.

_Warmth_

Korra felt Asami shiver against her in the night.

"Woah, Naga!" she said, slowing her polar bear-dog to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, her brow furrowed.

In response, Korra untied the pelt around her waist, handing it to the raven-haired girl with a smile. "Here." Korra said, wrapping it around Asami's shoulders.

Asami flushed scarlet, "Thank you." she stammered.

Korra chuckled, resting a soft kiss on Asami's temple, "I can't exactly hand you back to your father as an icicle, not after all that effort it took to get permission to date." Korra winked.

Asami smiled, winding her arms around the Avatar's waist.


	7. What Daddy doesn't know

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Prompt: Sex in the Satomobile.

_What Daddy doesn't know…_

Korra moaned as Asami straddled her, leaving a trail of marks as she nipped down her neck. Asami smiled against the Avatar's skin. Her fingers trailed up her tunic, tracing patterns in the soft skin as she felt Korra's muscles clench under her touch.

"A-Asami," Korra murmured, her breathing ragged.

"Hmm?" Asami's gaze met Korra's. The Avatar's cobalt eyes were half-lidded, glazed in lust. Her cheeks were flushed, and lips swelled.

Asami had never seen anything so beautiful.

"What if we get caught?" Korra asked, her breath hitching when Asami tugged at her pants. "He's probably looking for his Satomobile."

Asami ground her pelvis against Korra's, her whimpers were music to Asami's ears.

"Hush now, Avatar," Asami purred, her voice husky, "and enjoy the ride."


	8. Drink

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra

Prompt: Asami has to drive a drunk Korra home.

_Drink_

Asami was not amused, and Tenzin would be even less.

An incapacitated Korra sat beside Asami in her Satomobile, giggling madly at anything outside her window.

Asami sighed, rolling her eyes. Korra had finally defeated Amon, this was true. She was entitled to do a bit of celebrating, but the young Avatar had gone overboard.

As usual.

When they reached the dock, the raven-haired girl stopped the car. Asami draped one of Korra's arms over her shoulders, helping the Avatar into a small boat that would take them to Air Temple Island.

Asami blushed when she realized Korra was staring at her as she rowed, "Wh-what's wrong?" the heiress stammered, averting her gaze.

Korra beamed widely, "You're really beautiful." Korra slurred with a coy wink.

Asami's face turned a deeper scarlet hue, "You're drunk, Korra." she muttered, helping the Avatar out of the boat when they reached the island.

Korra staggered to the entrance, then paused, returning to Asami.

Before Asami could react, Korra had pressed her lips to her own. Asami could practically taste the alcohol on the Avatar's breath.

Just as abruptly, Korra pulled away, waving as she clumsily entered the temple.

Asami found she couldn't move. She pressed her fingers to her lips, a smile unfurling on her face.

"Perhaps I'm a bit drunk, too." Asami said with a light-hearted chuckle, returning to her paddleboat.

But Asami's wine was a brew of a different sort.


	9. Happy Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra

Prompt: Korra doing push ups. Asami appearing under her. Now kiss.

_Happy Mornings_

Mornings, as Korra clearly stated to her teammates, were not her cup of tea.

However, she kept her usual complaints to herself as the Fire Ferrets prepared for yet another pro-bending match. On the floor of the gym, Korra wiped sweat from her brow as she crossed one ankle over the other, folding her left arm behind her back. She shut her eyes, concentrating on her breathing as the muscles in her right arm contracted to the rhythm of her push ups.

Suddenly, Korra felt a warm touch to her lips as she bent forward for another rep. She smiled, opening her eyes to see Asami had snuck into the gym, again. The Sato heiress gave the Avatar a Cheshire grin.

"Hey there, hot and sweaty." she said, wrinkling her nose as she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

The Avatar laughed, "Hello, beautiful." she leaned forward, giving Asami another lingering kiss on her lovely painted mouth.


End file.
